wake up!
by PyroLyfe13
Summary: axel wont wake up and roxas wants to go to the beach....a sexy shower scene?for erinicole12!


"Axel wake up now! You promised, get up!" Roxas said trying (not very successfully) to wake up his lover Axel. "Axel, babe wake up!" Roxas was trying to wake Axel up so they could go to the beach. But all he got was a grunt in return. "Fine the hard way it is" with that he snatched the covers off a half naked Axel. "Rox, five more minutes. I'm sleepy." Whined Axel.

"No Ax, NOW" Axel looked at the clock.

"Roxas its fucking 4 in the morning! Why are you waking me up, on a Saturday?"

Roxas sighed, "Because you promised we'd go to the beach and see the sunrise!"

Axel just put a pillow over his head and mumbled some incoherent thing. At that time Roxas got a very evil idea. He got on top of Axel straddling his hips and moved his so they were grinding against each other. "Axel, baby…nngh…wake up." Now Axel was awake and very aroused. "Fuck Roxas…that feels good."

"Are you up yet?" Axel didn't answer; he just flipped Roxas over and stated to lick the shell of his ear, still grinding their hips. "Axel…nngh…we need to get ready." Axel stopped nibbling on his ear. "Roxas, you did this to me come on!" Axel said then stated nibbling again, grinding his hips harder and faster hoping Roxas would give in. "I n-need to…ahh…s-shower and…what are you doing?" Roxas asked as Axel picked him up and started to walk to the bathroom. "You said you needed to shower so lets kill 1 bird with 2 stones." Roxas rolled his eyes, "Its kill 2 birds with 1 stone, baka."

"That too." While they were talking Axel some how managed to remove there clothing.

"Axel" Roxas cried when he bit down on a sensitive spot on his neck, "Ok, in the shower, a quick one." "Ok, turn on the water and open the door love." When they were all situated Axel pinned Roxas up against the wall and started to kiss him, moving down to his neck stopping to bite down and lick the bite, going lower to take a nipple in his mouth sucking on it, making Roxas squirm. He released it and moved until he was infront of Roxas' hard member taking the head into his mouth, sucking on it until he heard Roxas begging for more. "Ax, Oh gods!" "Mmmhh?" "Oh Jesus" the vibrations went right up Roxas' spine. Finally Axel took him all the way into his mouth, and throat, bobbing his head. "A-axel…I'm gonna…nngh" Axel stopped and let Roxas' member fall from his mouth, and went back to kissing him.

"Why did you stop?" Roxas cried. "I wonna enjoy this too." With that Axel placed a finger into Roxas, then two, then three, stretching him out. When he thought Roxas was streached out enough he lifted him up and placed his head at his entrance. "Ready?" Roxas didn't reply, he just thrust his hips forward pushing Axel in him, Axel pushed in all the way then waited for Roxas to adjust. "Move" Roxas breathed and Axel started a rhythm. "faster Axel please." Roxas begged "Roxas" axel moaned. Axel moved faster and hit a certain spot in Roxas making him see stars, "Oh gods right there" Roxas screamed, Axel repositioned himself so that he hit that spot dead on in each thrust. "Axel!" Roxas moaned when he grabbed Roxas; member moving his hand in time with his thrusts. "A-axel…I…nngh…I love you" Roxas moaned as he came sending Axel over the edge. Axel was in shock, 'Did he just say he loved me?' he never said it back just pulled out of Roxas and stared to shower acting as if he didn't hear him. Roxas was fighting back tears, 'I know he heard me the whole fucking town must have, he doesn't love me?' they got out the shower and started to dress in silence. The drive to the beach was a very long one.

OoO-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------oOo

When they reached the beach it was a little before dawn. "Roxas" axel started, breaking the silence, "In the shower…you"

"Axel, it whatever. I told you how I felt while I didn't expect you NOT to say anything its ok" Roxas said, "Roxas listen to me." Axel said, "In the shower you shocked me…you know that I love you. I'm just not good at the whole mushy stuff you know that! But I do love you…got it memorized?" he said with a wide grin. "Good 'cuz you wasn't gonna get any 'til I heard those words." Roxas joked, "I love you too Axel…look the sunrise!! Its so pretty!" Roxas was ecstatic. Axel on the other hand was not looking at the sunrise, instead he was looking at the love of his life…

OoO-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------oOo

A/N: ok I have no idea why I always do a cheesy ending but there you are. I dedicate this story to Erin/Nicole 'cuz you asked for my cheesiness!!! Hope you all liked it!

Review…please (Gives you all big puppy dog eyes)


End file.
